The German patent application DE 27 35 777 discloses a saw bench for wood with slidable additional pieces for cutting short wood parts. The additional pieces can be moved together or separately along to the left or to the right, so as to provide support for the wood to be cut. A guide for a saw is not provided.
The German patent DE 31 34 854 C2 discloses a collapsible sawhorse comprising two pairs of stands capable of being spread in the form of scissors and a supporting leg, linked such that it may be folded obliquely. At least one cross-connection sets a distance between the two pairs of stands capable of being spread in the form of scissors. Between the ends of the scissor-like legs, the wood or the work piece is received.
The German patent DE 100 06 761 C2 discloses a saw horse, which is designed such that the handling with a chainsaw is easier, and allows a professional to safely cut given lengths of timber wood. The sawhorse has two stable standing crosses and interposed holding or standing crosses. The stand and holding crosses are connected by parallel-running cross braces in a form-fitting manner. The top beams of the standing and holding crosses have at least one side of a different length. The longer and shorter beams are each arranged alternately.
The German patent DE 201 07 973 U1 discloses a saw bench with a support for a piece of wood to be cut. Support members are provided for securing the piece of wood. The support is divided into several sections and slightly raised upwards. Each distance between the adjacent sub-areas has a depression deep enough to fully cut through the wood. When sawing through the wood, the wood is allowed to fall through the slanted support.
The German patent DE 202 13 483 U1 discloses a saw bench made of metal, having a gas spring tensioning device for safe sawing of logs up to 4 m in length. There are four interconnected scissor bucks for receiving the logs. A penultimate bracket mounted gas spring serves as a clamping device. For this purpose, a movable arm is provided. The wood is firmly clamped by pulling down a lever. The scissor bucks are collapsible by connecting pins.
The German patent DE 296 03 645 U1 discloses a saw horse with at least two mutually spaced, interconnected saw horse elements. Each element comprises a clamping device for compressing a wood pile. The saw horse may pile and clamp wood piles from about 5 to 20 cm thick, which may subsequently be cut with a saw from top to bottom five to six times without adjusting the clamping force of the wood. In this way, unaided, a person alone can chop firewood from branches, twigs or stems without being exposed to a significant risk of injury.
The German patent DE 20 2004 005 124 U1 discloses a saw horse used for individually sawing wood slices of a tree trunk or similar hardwood. The saw horse has a plurality of bearings. Between the individual bearings an intermediate space is provided. At the bearing heads, guide plates are attached at the left and right side of the tree trunk. The bearing head guide plates are oriented approximately at a 45° angle and facing away from the tree trunk to ensure a flexible fixation of different thicknesses of the tree trunk.